Sunset's new life in the Feudal Era
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sunset's friends have been killed when they all became heroes, right before her friends death they all transfer their powers to Sunset and the human Twilight had a crystal bloodline and transfer her crystal bloodline to nset is so depressed that she tries to kill herself by jumping off the highest building at CHS but sadly for her a portal opens and sends her to inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

 **AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Sunset's friends have been killed when they all became heroes, right before her friends death they all transfer their powers to Sunset and the human Twilight had a crystal bloodline and transfer her crystal bloodline to Sunset.

Sunset is so depressed that she tries to kill herself by jumping off the highest building at CHS but sadly for her a portal opens and sends her to the Feudal Era.

Sunset comes to and notices that she is in a cave and she walks out of the cave and she sighed with some anger.

"Who's there!"yelled a boy with silver hair,"My name is Sunset Shimmer and I want nothing to do with you or your pathetic group."said Sunset coldly.

"Wait, why are you so cold towards us?"asked a black hair girl with brown eyes,"I'm cold hearted to your group is for me to know and for you to find out."said Sunset as she decides to go back into the cave.

"Wait, your eyes tells a different story."said a black hair boy, "my friends died because of my weakness, I hate all humans."said Sunset coldly.

"Why do you hate humans when you are a human yourself?"asked a black haired girl with black eyes.

"I wasn't always a human but when I come to this dimension I was turned from my unicorn form into a human and became evil until I was defeated and made friends who died because of me."said Sunset with sadness in her voice.

"Why are you so sad?"asked the silver haired boy,"I'm sad because they were my only family and without them what could I do?"asked Sunset.

"You can try to get over them."said the silver haired boy.

"Inuyasha, sit boy."said a black haired girl.

"Kagome, why did you do that?"asked Inuyasha, "look, she's grieving and she doesn't need you to be rude at all."said Kagome.

Sunset starts to laugh so hard, "are you two a couple?"asked Sunset.

"We aren't a couple but really good friends."said Kagome, "You made me laugh and I was wondering if I can tag along with group and help in any way I can?"asked Sunset.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see what Kagome and the group say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

 **AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"You can join are group if you can protect yourself."said Kagome, "I can fight and protect myself from dangers."said Sunset.

"How can you fight when your a human?"asked Inuyasha, "my friends and I had powers and we used them for good until my friends were killed off by some dude named Naraku."said Sunset.

"You mean Naraku the half demon?"asked Kagome, "yes he was able to open a portal and try to take my friends power for himself but before their deaths they give me their powers."said Sunset.

"Great another life Naraku ruined."said Sango, "I want revenge but I at the same time I don't want revenge."said Sunset.

"Why?"asked Kagome, "my friends would want me to move on and help people."said Sunset.

"You talk about your friends, why not your parents?"asked Inuyasha, "I don't talk about my parents because they died on the day of my birth."said Sunset with some sadness in her voice.

"How did they die?"asked Sango, "they died when they had to sealed a nine tailed demon in some pony."said Sunset.

"Some pony?"asked Kagome,"I from another dimension that was ruled by ponies."said Sunset.

"Moving on; who was the pony that has a nine tailed demon sealed inside her or him?"asked Inuyasha.

"It's me."said Sunset as she points to herself.

"You mean your the tailed demon?"asked Shippo, "no I'm it's jailor and I'm nothing like the demon."said Sunset.

"You have no right to called me a demon; all my life I was blamed for everything the nine tailed demon did."said Sunset coldly.

"What do you mean?"asked Sango, "my village try to kill me because they thought they were killing the demon."said Sunset.

"I was rejected all my life."said Sunset.

"We welcome you to the group."said Kagome.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see if Sunset will accept being welcome in the group by Inuyasha.**


End file.
